Day One
by alexobee
Summary: I wrote this for my girlfriend, who is a bit of an Alex/Olivia fan...I regret to say I've never watched an episode of the show, so any comments are welcome. It's a bit erotic, so kids, don't read this.


Nylon stockings clung to Alex's legs in the disgusting humid summer sun. She hadn't planned on being out in this heat – the office was air conditioned, as was her car, as was her house. Her brow was damp as hydration leaked from her every pore, dampening her skin all over her body. Walking had become uncomfortable in her tight fitting office outfit, with her lining of her skirt needing rearranging against her bare legs every few moments, riding up as she walked and pulling her skirt higher than the mid height where it usually sat modestly. Her shoes were cooking her feet, already swollen from the heat and sliding around in the leather lined heels. Resiliently, she leaned over to shift her skirt back into position, pushed her glasses back up her nose, and held her head high to walk back to the office.

Sliding down the sweat on her nose, her glasses came loose again, and her skirt was riding up frustratingly. This time she ignored it, and lived with the discomfort as she took step after painful step back to the office where she would have to sit in air conditioned comfort for another three hours until it was time to go home. There, she could finally shed her clothes and tight hair clips, and let the breeze of the evening air cool her down naturally, rather than having the constant hum of a cooling machine pushing cold air onto her. Her apartment had inwards facing rooms which were nice and cool in the heat of the day, and it would be there she could find refuge from the humid air. She had thought of this when selecting it for her workout space, knowing the city was prone to relentless heat waves.

Squinting into the sun, Alex sighed at her hopeless feeling, knowing how far it was to the office. She was too proud to catch a cab, but all of her was beyond caring. Her head was aching from her firmly formed bun, and mind was spinning on trying to push out her thoughts of utter despair. If only she had not been so fussy about finding the right sushi for lunch, she wouldn't have strayed so far from the office. Stubborn as a mule was not always a good thing.

Olivia turned the key in her car, and quietly steamed as the engine warmed up enough to get the air conditioning going. It had been a hell of a day. Being in the cold, fresh air was a stark contrast to the humid warehouse where her team had been working for the day, assessing a crime scene. It was a particularly messy one, and the smell had been intensely invading every part of her all day. She licked her dry lips, getting a salty taste from her upper lip where the sweat had been gathering. She felt disgusting after being in such an enclosed room all day, but her spirits were unusually high. Every part of her was hot, but looking forward to a cool shower back at the office. The case was rich with leads, and it would be something easy to wrap up – they had the perp, all that was needed was the angles to bring as evidence, and it would be sorted. She could get some junior staff to do it for her, it was so clear cut. The air conditioning started roaring at her, and she was relaxed as she pulled into traffic.

She felt anonymous in the car – no-one knew who she was as she drove by, assessing the beautiful women on the streets. Some may have looked at her, but none long enough to know her. Olivia would get her eyeful, and remain dedicated to her job. She had never considered doing anything more than looking, there wasn't anything to it, but women were just nicer to check out than men. After all, they were the ones showing off their curves, heels making their calves look firm and were well presented in their style. A specimen perfectly fitting these specifications was right ahead, to Olivia's delight. Tall, fit legs in a form-fitting and utterly flattering pencil skirt walked smoothly along, with each leg cutting a fine form against the back of her skirt with each step. Toned calves showed off perfectly by the smooth skin above them were making their way just a little further and further away as Olivia waited at the lights, while this woman began to cross the road. Shoulders held highly were turned slightly, as a beautifully cut chin looked behind to ensure it was safe to cross the road. Olivia barely noticed the lights changing due to the sudden surprise that this woman's face looked unhappy – pained almost. From this distance that was all she could see in that instant as the woman turned. Moving forward with the traffic, Olivia took a sideways look at the woman as she passed her.

Alex decided against the taxi. She wasn't too far, besides, knowing that she could take her work home with her meant she wasn't so upset about having to spend an afternoon sweating at the office. Daydreams of a cold shower and some yoga at home before finishing up her work kept her going, but regardless, her feet hurt and she felt sticky all over, and uncomfortably warm in every crevice. From the corner of her eye, she recognised someone – Olivia from work. She drove by, giving what looked to be a smug, self-righteous smile, laughing at Alex for having to walk while she drove by in comfort. Bitch. Alex was instantly frowning, her relaxing daydreams ruined. That Olivia could be such a hard woman at times, and have an emotional brick wall, but there was no need to take satisfaction in the face of other's grief. It was spiteful, and something that Alex would be sure to keep in mind when Olivia barged into her office as usual, and demanded quick responses, as if she had nothing else to be doing in the meantime. Alex pushed her glasses up her nose again, straightened her skirt and barged on, desperate to get back to the office for some work to take home. Fuck the yoga. Her blood pressure was rising, just from the minor look she had gotten from the smug detective. Perhaps some punching bag work would work it out of her system. Maybe a wine. Whiskey. On the rocks, even better.

"Alex!" She stopped dead in her tracks. "Alex!" Slowly she turned around to the familiar voice, and saw the source of her anger. Olivia leaned across the passenger's seat and spoke to her and she stood in the middle of the busy pavement. "Come in, I'm heading back to the office, I can give you a ride." Still she stood there, embarrassed and trying to calm down the angry thoughts in her head. Olivia sat back up in her seat, and Alex snapped back to reality. Hanging her head, she got into the car.

It was nice of Olivia to wait for her; she only drove past because there was nowhere to stop. Alex was surprised to see how pissed off she got so quickly. It must have been the heat, she told herself. She wouldn't have got so mad any other time. It was quiet in the car for the first few moments, as Alex tried to control her embarrassed blushing. It would be rude to tell Olivia why she was blushing, and Olivia sensed that Alex was feeling strange.

"Hot outside, isn't it? Felt a bit sorry for you, walking out there. Supposed to be nearly a record day." Olivia said, breaking the silence. Alex just lifted her head and put on an agreeing smile. Olivia ignored her odd behaviour, instead going back to thinking about the case on her mind at the time. "I've finished up at the Walter St site today, Alex, I'll be getting the scene examiners to write up their findings. Things are pretty clear, there won't be much to do but that should be through to you by morning. We have a court case to attend tomorrow morning but I'm hoping to have this all wrapped up by next week. Does that sound achievable?" The blonde raised her head as if she was listening, but was really still just stuck on the thoughts she had earlier. The look she had gotten from Olivia as she had passed had electrified her so negatively, she was surprised herself, especially when it was found that the look wasn't the smug one she thought it to be. Olivia repeated her question once more to the woman, this time not looking for her answer, but instead noting her response. Alex said a vague yes, and went back to looking out the window. Olivia was feeling slightly weird about checking out Alex as she was walking along the street after never really noticing before that she was a fine looking woman. The main factor in it was that without anything happening at all, Alex had gone from being the woman at the office to the tidiest looking piece of office décor on the street. Everything that Olivia liked to browse as she drove by was sitting beside her in the car. Luckily it was only browsing, or it would be awkward. She didn't know the blonde overly well, but something about the way she was avoiding her gaze, and being vague with her communication made the detective think she had something else on her mind. She studied the blonde – there was nothing she could derive from her that couldn't be due to the heat. Perhaps it was wrecking havoc with everyone, including herself. As she tried to ascertain whether she was nervous, mad, or just uncharacteristically vacant, she noticed that that cool air conditioning has provided something stare-worthy on Alex's blouse. Her nipples had become quite hard and pointed from the sudden change in surface air temperature, and were forming tiny peaks in the front of her blouse. Olivia was wide eyed and mesmerised to a point that again, she did not notice that the lights had changed, and was also oblivious to the fact that the attorney was looking at her.

"Detective…" Olivia looked up, meeting Alex's eyes. The slender and mesmerizingly smooth fingers of the D.A pointed forwards to the lights, snapping Olivia back to reality. Alex was now the one with a smug smile on her face, turning the corners of her pampered lips upwards. Kicking off her heels and reclining slightly, she watched the detective's eyes from the corner of hers. Every move she made would catch her attention, and she would see her driver looking down at her legs as she gently rubbed one foot up her shin suggestively. Olivia began talking slowly about the case Olivia was referring to earlier in her strong and well enunciated voice, but letting words sit on her tongue so they rolled off her red lips seductively. As she did this, she lifted her hips slightly off the seat, and leaning back on her shoulders against the car seat, she lifted her skirt until it was mere inches from revealing all. Making some comment about the obvious heat outside, she hooked her thumbs into the band of her stockings and slid them down over her ass, and rolled them as they came down her legs, one by one. Olivia followed the entire process with her eyes, enjoying the sight of her fingers being so delicate, her legs looking so smooth, and the muscles showing true definition as she pointed her toes to remove the stockings completely. Her acceleration of the car was no longer smooth and controlled as usual, but jerky, interrupted by the tensing of her legs. Underneath her brown eyes, her blushing was obvious, and she could scarcely hide how she was moved by the display of the legs of her colleague.

As Alex leaned forward to pull the stockings off her hot feet, Olivia took the time to have a proper look at what she would usually only glance at on the street up close. It was strange that this was the D.A from work, suddenly revealed in a different light for no reason other than it was an intimate personification of something that would usually remain so detached, presented to her in a way in which she could offer help. Had it have been Elliot, or the Captain, she would have not even noticed them on the street, let alone given them any sideways glances in the car. This was so different though, Benson could hardly keep her eyes to herself, stealing glances every few moments without consciously thinking about what she was doing.

It was this same unconscious thinking that led her eyes to the beautifully feminine hips of Alex instead of the road, and this very same lapse of concentration that had her car scraping alongside a parked car. Both women screamed more than was necessary, perhaps because both were being once again, snapped back into reality, from which they had both been separated many times since Olivia had spotted Alex trudging along the street.

Olivia jumped from the car where it was, and ran to look at the damage done to both cars; Alex sat shell shocked in the passenger's seat, looking straight ahead out the window, surprised at what had happened. One second she was putting on a seductive removal of her stockings to draw the stares of the detective, and the next, she had caused her to crash into a parked car. Her head had been near the dash at the time, and she was still shaking from how close she had come to cracking her skull open during the impact.

From beside the car, Olivia stood, writing a note with insurance and contact details. She looked up at her blonde passenger, and saw her hollow stares into space and instantly felt terrible about scaring her through her own negligence. She knew it was her fault that she hadn't been paying attention, and there was some serious sucking up that needed to be done to make sure this didn't get around the office. Getting back into the car, she brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked at Alex, who was still looking shaken. "Hey." Alex blinked a few times. "I'm going to take you somewhere to relax for a bit, ok? You can't go back to work after that. You look like shit."

Alex snapped her head around to look at the speaker of the offending comment, the fire returning to her blue eyes. She saw how sheepish her negligent colleague looked, and decided to cool it. "How about a drink then, Benson?" Olivia smiled. "I know a place", she whispered, and put the car into drive.

Five drinks too many was enough to calm the nerves of Alex, who had nearly forgotten there was a crash at all. It was even getting late when the women decided to leave the bar. Neither were looking like seasoned drinkers, in fact, quite the opposite. Alex had been watching her weight and so had not been drinking much, and Olivia needed to avoid the drink to avoid drinking too often. It was getting late by that stage, and both were long past talking about work. The conversation had flowed more into personal matters, which was intriguing for Alex. She had always thought of the detective as having emotional stone walls around her. The detective had always thought of Alex as an ice queen, a bitch without any love to give but to herself. Loose tongues were flapping, thanks to the fine mixology of the barman, and Alex could feel Olivia's eyes on her, but this time, her friend was unaware, or simply unashamed. For a change it felt good that it wasn't a seedy man, simply interested in her blonde hair, blue eyes and breasts. Instead, she had a fine, serious looking, dark eyed beauty on the giving end of these stares. The feeling of power over Olivia was, in her intoxicated state, something of a turn on. She was sure Olivia wasn't into her in any way in particular, and she had no intention of doing anything except enjoying being enjoyed. She stretched her arms back over her head, filling her lungs and in doing so, raising her chest higher. She could feel Olivia's eyes burning holes in her as she reached her fingers up through her bun and loosened it, before letting her hair fall softly behind her, and massaging her scalp where the bun had pulled tightly against her head. She let her eyes fall to meet her friend's, only to see they had not moved.

Slowly, as quickly as intoxicated reactions allow, Olivia coughed, and diverted her eyes to the bar. What was wrong with her? She only wanted a peek, but she was struggling to keep her eyes off Alex. Not only this, but it seemed the alcohol had either made her subject of stares more seductive, or the alcohol had made the subject of her stares more sexual, every movement seemed to have the body language that any detective would know was open and suggestive. She had to get out of there. This wouldn't do. Thanking her drinking buddy, she stumbled out of the bar less gracefully than she had hoped towards her car. She looked where she had parked, left, right, and sat down on a planter box where she had parked, confused. Alex followed, and stood beside her. "My car…", she started. "Oh shit, it must have been sto - *hic* -len…" Smiling at the clear intoxication of the soft drunken eyed friend, she pointed to the tow away area sign above where the car was parked. "You might be walking tonight, Benson. Anyway, you're in no position to be driving." With a shaking finger, the slurring detective defended her position. "My apartment keys are in the car, Cabot, I need to get home. And my wallet. And I need to get to work in the morning." Alex thought for a second about how to break Olivia into her house before deciding against it. "Chinese. Sleep on my sofa. We'll get your car in the morning; once I'm ok to drive we can go pick it up. For now, food!"

It wasn't long before the two of them were dropped off in front of Alex's apartment by the cab, with packets of Chinese takeaways in tow. Olivia was considerably more sober looking now that she had walked a while, and gone more than a few minutes without another cocktail. Both women were worlds apart from how they were at work – loose tongues over cocktails and some suggestive looks from each other had ensured both were relaxed and happy as they sat down on Alex's lounge suite and mowed down some food. With her feet tucked up under her, and blouse peeking open with long hair covering anything that may have showed, Alex looked a beautiful sight. Before Olivia could ruin the moment with more ill-placed stares, Alex got up to fetch drinks from the kitchen. Betraying her again, brown eyes followed the pencil skirt as it shimmied along, showing off legs minus stockings. Her gaze was fixed as she went from staring, hypnotised by the swaying of hips, to simply looking innocently in that direction as her imagination strayed to the moment in the car when Alex was lifting her skirt to gain access to the band of her stockings. For an older woman, her skin was in the condition one would expect of a woman in her 20's. There was every reason to stare, and her legs were just one of many. She began wondering how they would feel to the touch, whether her skin was as cold as her personality in the office. Suddenly realising that her thoughts had become more than just an admiration of the fine female form, the detective was shocked to discover where her mind travelled. At the very same moment as this realisation, Alex spoke up from the kitchen. "See something you like, Benson?" Alex was smirking. It wasn't the first time she had snapped her looking today, but this time was the most obvious. The red in Olivia's face told it all, but her stammering and denying made it clear she was embarrassed about being caught. It wasn't her intention to stare, after all, but being caught made her look like she was a dyke, perving on a beautiful woman.

Alex handed her a drink, and sat down beside her again. "I've seen you looking at me today", she said, the alcohol giving her the courage to confront Olivia. Olivia coughed on her drink, pushing whiskey through her nose, making Alex laugh. At least she was relaxed. "Strong drink you have there, what is it?" mumbled the detective, taking another, smaller, sip. "Single malt, 18 year old. Got it while I was travelling in Scotland last year." The statement of confrontation went ignored, to the dismay of Alex. She hadn't had any proper attention in a long time, and although she would never consider a woman or a colleague, it was just nice to have someone interested in her. But not if they were denying it. A woman of her valour needed flattery. Alex downed her glass in a gulp, prompting Olivia to do the same, but without as much grace as the blonde. Teary eyed from the heat, she handed her glass back to her. She nearly made strange noises from the bottom of her throat when brushing Alex's hand with her own caught her off guard with how badly it sent tingles from her navel to her area where tingles had not been for a long, long time. Alex was the one to blush this time, seeing how affected by the small touch Olivia was. This was flattery enough for her, she decided. She still had what it took. Pity Olivia was no strong, muscled man who could lay her out on her bed and powerfully ravish her as she wrapped him around her little finger for all her own desires, but she didn't need that tonight. After all, there was a day in court tomorrow. She wondered if Olivia knew.

Joining her once more on the sofa, Alex sipped slower this time. It was late, and she didn't even need another drink, but it was nice being social, and drawing out what she could from Olivia. She looked very tired. In fact, she was barely awake on the sofa, as she sat there, hardly touching her drink at all. Alex made moves to get her some blankets, but remembering how hot it was, just grabbed a sheet and a pillow.

Stretching out on the sofa when Alex rose, Olivia looked cramped. It was no large sofa at all. "Hey, if you can't sleep, just come and get in my bed. It's big enough for two." Olivia put on her stern face, and refused politely. It was understandable, after how she had been looking at her, to not make things awkward at work, or even awkward tonight. Even though it was Alex who had offered, she was probably the most relieved, considering how tense she felt.

Stripping off for bed later, Alex was still feeling tense. She found the reason why, and ran her fingers through it, shuddering at her touch. At the same moment, she looked up, and saw Olivia also removing her singlet, and dropping her slacks. Startled, Alex rushed to close the door. Thank goodness she had not been seen. Pooling and tense, she changed into her sleeping attire and climbed in between the sheets. If Olivia changed her mind about being cramped on the sofa, she didn't want to be caught in the act of touching herself. Frustrated, she flicked off the light above her head and closed her eyes.

Olivia lay down, with her legs above her, resting on the arm of the small sofa. If she fell asleep straight away, she would be fine, she told herself. There was no way it would be appropriate to get into bed with Alex. After the longest twenty minutes of her life, she got up. She legs were already stiff, and her neck was sore. She wouldn't make it through the night on the sofa. She lacked the courage to actually step towards her door and knock at all. Without a good night's sleep, she would have a terrible time at work in the morning. Why did I have to drink so much, she pondered. She found herself gently knocking on Alex's door. There was no response. Turning away, she reconsidered. Alex would be asleep. If she didn't wake her, it wouldn't be weird. She quietly turned the knob and crept in. Startled by how quickly Alex sat up, she began stammering to explain nothing, before holding her tongue, remembering Alex had invited her in, after all. It wasn't like her to lose her cool in these situations at all. There was no need though, Alex was making room for her quickly enough, and within minutes, Olivia was asleep in her underwear, in the bed of a beautiful woman who had just had her fingers wet.

The bright red digits of the alarm clock showed 4:17 as Olivia stirred. Her head was pounding with what would become a fierce hangover in the morning. For now though, she was slightly awake. Wondering what woke her, she looked around the room to notice Alex was no longer in bed. Her spot was still warm from where she lay. Kicking off the sheet, Olivia was amazed at how hot it was, in the middle of the night. The heat wave coming over the country had been draining, leaving every morsel of energy sapped. Working was a mission, the only reprieve coming when there was air conditioning in a room – even then, it was still tiring, knowing that going outside again would be like walking into an oven.

Light flooded the room, and Olivia squinted towards it, the movement again reminding her how she had lowered her tolerance for alcohol significantly. Alex stood at the door to the en suite in a comfortably fitting white t-shirt and short pyjama shorts with a plaid pattern. They made her look so much more approachable than her cutting suits at work, and revealed a softer edge to her. Olivia was caught up in squinting at the beautiful sight of what looked like an angel, with light softening the hard lines she usually had.

"God, Benson, you look terrible," Alex muttered, before returning to the bathroom. Emerging again with water, she brought it over to the bed with a packet of panadol and handed it to the detective, who still lay squinting and confused. "Well, terrible, but you look like a lost puppy. Have some of these," she said softly, and handed her the packet. Olivia sat up, suddenly realising she had kicked the sheet off earlier, and quickly pulled it up messily around her. "Don't be so shy about that, it's not like you haven't been half naked and trying to spoon me for the last few hours anyway, detective." This was a blatant lie, but it had Alex grinning very smugly as she watched the blood drain from her friends face. She wondered whether to take it much further, she was enjoying the attention and obvious lusting she was getting from Olivia, but too far and she could be up for a sexual harassment charge. After all, Olivia had done nothing more than look and blush – clearly trying to hide her arousal, but doing a terrible job of it. Olivia cleared her throat, and looked away. "Sorry," she started, "It's been a while since I shared a bed. It's nice to have a cuddle, sure, but I didn't mean to, I'm really sorry," Alex cut her off with a shushing motion on her own lips. She took the glass of water from Olivia, and placed it on her night stand, making sure she did it so slowly that Olivia could make the most of having Alex's fit body leaning across her, having her breasts brushing against Olivia's, and giving her every chance to draw in her sweet smell.

It couldn't have been clearer that Olivia enjoyed this. Her sharp draw of breath, followed by a long, deep inhale through her nose, rising her chest enough to create more brushing between her and Alex. The more surprising thing was how much Alex enjoyed the power she was having over Olivia – it was intoxicating to see so many physical symptoms of arousal, she could only imagine what was happening in her pants. If this had been a man, he would have been throbbing obviously, making it easy for Alex to wrap her fingers around his muscle to tell him she was impressed by his arousal. It wouldn't have been right to touch Olivia, but she wanted to show her how much she was turned on by being adored this way. Boys were so much easier. And stronger. No wonder she liked to bring home the good looking boys that just wanted to have her; they were so eager to please. Ply a man with a few seductive stares and a suggestive loosening of a button, and they were putty in her hands to bring home. Alex was a strong minded woman, she knew what she wanted in a man, and what she wanted when she took them home. If she nibbled on their earlobe and told them, that was enough of a power kick for her - any man would be crazy to ignore a woman who demands to be fucked in a certain way. She was one to work hard to ensure the pickings were ripe.

Olivia was different. She was holding back, unlike men who wanted to break inside her, and would do anything to get there. Alex had to match Olivia's resistance as well, in order to protect her job, and reputation. Further to this, Olivia was a woman. In the light flooding in from the bathroom, Alex could see definition of her muscles, and Olivia was a fit woman. Being a detective required a decent amount of fitness, but to see the tone of her muscles, hidden behind reasonably stylish lingerie was somewhat of an intrigue for Alex.

This time it was Olivia's turn to snap Alex – all she had to do was look her in the eyes, before the daydreaming blonde realised how long she had been staring at Olivia's body – turns out it was quite easy to do. Olivia smiled, glad that they were now on even ground with whatever mixed up feelings were going through their heads. The competitive side of Alex noticed this, and strained for a way to get the upper hand. Frustrated, she grabbed Olivia by her far hand and rolled over, dragging Olivia into an involuntary spoon.

Lying there in an awkward spoon, wondering whether she should pull Alex in tighter and where to rest her hand, Olivia remembered she had never been a spooner at all. Her arm was sore, she didn't know where to put her legs, and it was far too hot to be spooning in the first place. She was already beginning to sweat where their bodies were touching, and this had nothing to do with how turned on she was about how close her hands were to Alex's boobs, and how much free reign she had touching her skin, that so beautifully covered her tight stomach.

"Alex," she whispered in her ear. "I wasn't spooning you in my sleep at all, was I?" accused Olivia. Alex turned her shoulder slightly, so her face was right beside the detective. She rested her hand on the side of Olivia's hip for stability as she did so. "No, you weren't. But it did make you feel better about being half naked in front of me, didn't it? I can tell you're a bit conservative there...Although your obvious staring suggests otherwise." Olivia huffed. "I wasn't staring." Alex held her hip firmly in place to prevent Olivia rolling away. "I can feel your eyes on me when I'm not looking, Liv. You crashed because I was taking off my stockings, remember? You've been trying to be shady about it, I can tell, but your body betrays you at times." Olivia said nothing. She was caught, and there was no two ways about denying it. She was aware that her breath had become shorter as Alex's skirt did the same, and her cheeks had flushed a few times, sure, but there was little she could do to explain away her wayward eyes at times. "It was nothing, Alex. Nothing," Olivia lied through gritted teeth. Alex rolled halfway over, still holding her hip to prevent her backing down. She was so close to getting this stubborn woman to admit she wanted her. Alex's hot breath on Olivia's chest made her nipples hard, and she could feel herself moistening with every move Alex made, her skin feeling so soft against hers, but her grip being so strong. The face of the blonde woman was so close to Olivia's, and she was enjoying the power trip, but knew she could lose it just as easily as she had gained it. "Fine. If it was nothing, you won't mind spooning me then, how about that?" Olivia was mad. Rightfully so. If she didn't, then it would seem like she was actually doing it. The downside was, the spooning was uncomfortable and hot, and she was getting uneasy with how badly her mind was racing with improper thoughts. Thoughts that Alex was clearly aware of, and was playing on. She was leading her on, Olivia thought. After ten minutes of thinking these situations over, Olivia was happily nestled into Alex, and sound asleep.

Lying there, glad she had won, and got her spooning from Olivia, but disappointed at the fact that her potential source of some sexual release was happily snoozing behind her, Alex stewed in her arousal. It would look bad if after all that, she moved away from Olivia. The way her lover had pulled her into such a perfect position, and held her so firmly with her arms and tucked their legs together made Alex feel like she could be easily thrown about by her, but instead, Olivia fell asleep so quickly. Her breathing was slow and steady, and she hadn't moved in a long time. Alex considered going back to the bathroom with her toys to get rid of some frustration and finally get to sleep. Just then, Olivia stirred in her sleep, moving her hand to brush her short brown hair from her face. She snuffled a bit, then rested her hand back where it was, just below Alex's breasts. On it's way to rest there, Alex could have sworn that fingertips brushed her just a bit too slowly, and a bit too perfectly across her nipples to be a mistake. Perhaps Olivia was actually awake, and enjoying being able to touch her. She wondered if Olivia was as tense at this crossroads between going further with this, and never going back, or stopping here and pretending it was all a coincidence, or innocent, or just a friendly night spent spooning a woman from work with whom she had never shared anything but an office. No. This had already gone too far, and there was nothing left to lose. Plus, Alex could feel herself seeping arousal from the brush of fingertips on breast, and what it could have meant. Olivia was breathing slowly and evenly again, and there was no doubt she was asleep. Alex so gently moved her own hands down to her underwear, being sure not to move too much and disturb Olivia's sleep. Slowly she let her fingers trace down the front seam of her underwear, pressing it into her clit. She could feel how we she was through the fabric, causing her to draw in a long breath. She was aching to be deep inside herself, but it wouldn't be possible until the morning, when Olivia was long gone. Making the tiniest movements, her fingers flicked back and forth across her lips, pressing them together, squeezing her clit. Her own breathing and distraction left her unaware that Olivia was stirring, and had taken great interest in what Alex was trying to keep secret and quiet. She only really noticed that Olivia had been stroking her stomach when her hands strayed up to her nipples, inside her t-shirt.

Alex snapped her head back to look at Olivia, who met her gaze. Both looked at each other for no longer than a moment before leaning closer towards each other, hesitating, and then joining each other in a messy, excited kiss, biting each other's lips, pushing their tongues together, and enjoying the feeling of finally having what they wanted. So excited for the kissing, Alex didn't care much at all when Olivia's hand took the place of hers, and moaned into Olivia's mouth as she felt her fingers pushing her underwear aside, and getting in amongst her lips, swirling her wetness around, pressing up against her in all the right places. Clueless about touching another woman like this, she touched Alex lightly, slowly dragging her fingers up and flicking them off the end of her clit. The heel of her hand pressed into soft hips, pulling them back in towards her own, connecting the two of them as they gyrated against each other in time with the flicks that made Alex shudder and thrash her legs around. Her thrashing legs reached long, then between Olivia's, drawing her leg up in between her own so she could rub against her, giving a platform from which to build some pressure from Olivia's frustratingly light touch.

Sensing the gentle touch wasn't enough, by taking clues of how Alex was pushing her hips backwards so that her fingers were nearly inside her, and her whispered pleas to fuck her harder, Olivia curled her fingers inside her, and pushed slightly inside, prompting another deep moan, and enticing another one from herself in response as she discovered how hot Alex was inside, and marvelled at how her soft inner tissues gripped onto her fingers, and lubricated them to slide in so easily despite the squeeze. For a few moments she played, discovering, running her fingers through the soft hairs and dipping back in quickly, sliding on Alex's juices, before remembering that she may not have this privilege again. Suddenly performance anxiety kicked in, and Olivia froze on her clit, wondering what was going to make Alex come, and how to do it. Having no experience with anyone else's vagina before was intimidating, but Alex was there in a flash, guiding her hand inside her, and pushing on her hand, urging her harder and deeper. Taking the initiative, Olivia began pushing hard and bringing her hips up to meet each one, bringing the two of them together in this exercise. She felt herself wanting to be touched. She was wet, moreso than she would ever be while she was alone, bored and masturbating, frustrated and alone. Channelling this frustration through her hands, it wasn't long before the woman she was fucking couldn't keep still, reaching all over Olivia, grabbing at whatever skin she could find, pulling her closer.

Finally, Olivia had the upper hand in the situation. Alex was on the brink of coming, and Olivia was the one controlling it. It felt better to not be the puppet for this woman's sexy movements, with her eyes drawn to her every curve. I mean, hell, she was still drawn to her every curve, but the gorgeous blonde was now the one who wanted her more, giving the control to Olivia to dish out what she wanted, with the blonde begging for her. She began to slow her thrusts into the blonde, drawing her fingers all the way out of her before pushing them back in. Aching for more, Alex let her head fall backwards, exposing her neck, yearning to be kissed in some stimulating way. The action didn't go unnoticed, but it wasn't met with kisses. Olivia put her unused hand on her colleague's smooth collarbone, and pushed Alex back onto her back, only to be met with some resistance. Alex looked devilish, with a hunger in her eyes for Olivia to finish what she had started, and just let her come even if she had to force her to do it. Olivia saw Alex's resistance as play, and moved both her hands up to restrain Alex's, leaving her vagina untouched. At this point in her arousal, she wasn't happy about Olivia leaving her alone. She needed some kind of stimulation, but her own hands would be useless while held above her head. Using her legs, she slowly stroked Olivia's calves with her feet, catching her off guard with her tactics until she had her legs in such a manner that while distracting her by nibbling on her lower lip, she pulled one of her legs up in between her own, and her own in between the legs of the beautiful brunette, who blushed profusely as she felt Alex's wetness on her thigh, so aware that she would be giving her the exact same feeling in return. Unashamed, Olivia began to glide against her in this way, the two of them gyrating like animals, not taking a moment away from kissing hungrily to so much as breathe. Beads of sweat began to form on Olivia's back as then energy with which she moved against Alex reached a crescendo, and she was barely audible as she spoke between kisses, into Alex's mouth, asking so nicely to be fucked.

Alex had no problem granting her the wish, reaching her hand down to where she could feel the hot fluids. Like a teenage boy during his first time, Olivia was so excited for this moment that before Alex had even got her fingers between her lips, she was on the brink of orgasm, delighted to be so aroused for sex, like she had never been with a male. Alex was so delicate, but so firm at the same time, the mind fuck from having to beg her for her fingers had Olivia burning with lust. In the very moment that the slender fingers parted her lips and roughly rubber over her clit, Olivia had her head back, nearly hypnotic for the pleasure that came from nearly 12 hours of wanting this woman. She felt like every part of her wanted to close in on Alex's fingers, to have them all over her, inside her. It was so intense that she had forgotten completely she had her fingers still at Alex's clit, and moments after coming down from the initial excitement of being touched, she began to mimic her partner's movements, until the two of them were face to face, hands in between each other's legs, kissing as rough and furious as their hands were moving until the two of them were simultaneously groaning into each other's mouths, shaking at the hips.

As their heartbeats returned to normal, the two lay beside each other in the bed, close enough to feel each other's heat, but making no effort to touch. Both lay staring at the ceiling in disbelief, wonder, amusement, and arousal. It was Alex who was the first to speak, breaking the long silence. "Wow."

Olivia didn't speak in return, but turned her head to look at Alex, who looked back at her in return, with a new kind of smile on her face. Alex spoke again, this time softer, and more serious. "You know that, you know, we aren't, like…" She trailed off halfway, unsure of what to say to wrap up what they had done. "Don't worry, it was just, you know, a thing, right?," said Olivia, unconvincingly. Alex smiled again, this time quite awkwardly, and excused herself for a shower.

Soaping herself down and arguing in her head about what to think about the hottest fuck of her life, which would put her job in jeopardy, and potentially cast her in a bad light as a queer, Alex was rehearsing how she would tell Olivia how it couldn't happen again when two hands reached around her, took the shower puff from her hands and began soaping her breasts from behind, holding her tight to her body. Going weak at the knees within seconds, she was immediately convinced she didn't need to tell Olivia it couldn't happen again straight away…


End file.
